Mathology
Development of Mathology Mathologists used x,y,z as the made-up units of a number system until Joseph Macroch introduced the concept of Greek-letter made-up units theory. This theory suggests everything is made up of numbers and can be represented by numbers. He proposed numbers have different properties like masses and density, except they have the same size. The devout christians once critized this as an opposition to theory of creation of God, that is, everything on this planet is living and is created by God. The dispute soared until Joseph Macroch showed them evidence that numbers really exist by using his experimental set-up. Joseph Macroch passed a beam of light though the mathoconvertor, an instrument that is used to convert matters into numberical representations. Since light is regarded as a matter, numberical structure of light was shown. Since then, the theory that matters are made up of numbers was generally accepted. Structure of light: θ≡Σ≡θ≡Ω≡θ≡Σ≡θ≡Ω≡θ≡Σ≡θ≡Ω... condensed form: (θ≡Σ≡θ≡Ω) Remarks: Do not remove this page, as this is the important cornerstone of mathological development Organization of Modern Mathology Founded in 1975, The Royal Society of Mathological Research (RSMR) is responsible for standardization of all mathological rules, theories, properties, nomenclature and geometry and structure Latest Publication from the RSMR: The followings are items that have been eliminated from the field of mathology, these include: :Hole and Non-Hole Mathology :Crystallo-Mathology :Trigonometric Mathology :Visual Mathology Highlights of Recent research include May, 2008 * Complex Numbers' formation and their nomenclatures * Biotic Factors of Mathology eg. (2tri)^120|2,5 ．cyclo * Endomicrolionic Interactions June, 2008 * macrosystem arises from multicomplex number * interlocking theory (underway by Felix Ottoman) * potential mathology (Jointly investigated by M.McCart and L.M.Rollen) Fundamentals of Mathology Made-up Units : Numbers are arranged in ascending order of their masses. : ε < Σ < θ < φ < α < β < π < σ < η < μ < λ < γ < Ω : We take the mass of a "θ" as 0, then by proportionality rule, the followings are the masses of different numbers with respect to θ : 0.0000000025 < 0.00000035 < 0 < 1.02 < 3 < 5.5 < 7.25 < 12.5 < 17.25 < 20.05 < 35.75 < 54.25 < 75 Mathological Studies and related Theorems Mathological First Theory :Number remains number; Ray remains Ray Time-inductive mathology is the study of relationships between periodical decay and natures of numbers. :Time inductive theory states that a number or any form of number will undergo a periodical alternation or disintegration of its own accord, without being affected by external energy or agents. :Numbers will gradually be broken down and disintegrated into smaller pieces (similar to irreducible complexityhttp://www.talkdesign.org/faqs/icdmyst/ICDmyst.html). The scattered parts disappear and fall into the spatial zone through turbulence. Endomicrolionic Mathology :It is a study of mathology regarding the properties and phenomena of a endomicrolion, which is the make-up component of a microlion. Recent Study - Abstract Mathology :It includes a series of studies of numerical properties including Indefinite, Definite, and Natural Mathology :Indefinite Mathology - A study of Infinity (∞) :Definite Mathology - A study of Natural Zero, which is different from common zero. :Rational and Irrational Mathology - Studies of rationality of numbers. :Natural Mathology - A study of properties of prime and compound numbers, and their factors. (Indefinite factors) :Example 1: Evaluate the number of factors an infinity (∞) has :Answer : ±∞ Practical Mathology :Is a classification of Mathological studies, mainly dealing with practical therories. ---- Syllabus of Fundamental Mathology (50 items in total) * Stability Theory * Non-chained Interactions * Structure and Geometry * Properties of Chain * Reactions and Responses * Agents * Physical Properties of Numbers * Polarization of numbers * Other Species and their properties